


Would you say it

by VeraVision



Category: Alice in Wonderland References/Alice&Mad Hatter
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland References, Alice/Mad Hatter - Freeform, F/M, Mad Hatter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraVision/pseuds/VeraVision
Summary: "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"I asked.Would you say that?I'm crazy.I thought.I don't know what I am looking forward to.But,why is a raven like a writing desk?





	Would you say it

Hatter&Alice  
Why is a raven like a writing desk?  
FOR MY FAVORITE CHARATORS

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"  
I asked.  
Would you say it?  
I'm crazy.I thought.  
I don't know what I am looking forward to.  
But,why is a raven like a writing desk?  
01.Everyone Knows  
Hatter's  
In Wonderland,everyone knows Hatter Higntopp is a mad and crazy guy.And they also know that mad Hatter has a secret.  
About a sweet secret.  
About the blond.  
About the riddle.  
About the little visitor.  
"I have many unanswered riddles."  
"I have mad mind."  
"I have a important guest."  
"There."  
Where?  
In the dream land.  
Who can tell reality from fantasy?  
When she came there again,all of them pushed her to his house.  
"Only you can."  
means — if even you don't trust me,I will die.  
Look,everyone knows that I need you.  
02.NO ONE KNOWS  
Alice's  
Curios.  
I'm still remember you.  
But I still don't know why a raven is like a writing desk.  
My ship is still going on.  
My heart is still throbbing.  
I will run to your house  
I will jump into your hug.  
I will lift up your face.  
I will say again and again.  
I will say I miss you.  
I will say I miss you so much.  
I has missed you.  
03.I miss you so much  
An ordinary day.  
Mad Hatter is waiting for his tea time.  
A special day.  
Mad Hatter walked on the long table quickly.  
A boring afternoon has become a big surprise.  
He never cares about the broken dishes.  
He never dislikes this feeling.  
"My dear Alice."  
"I miss you so much."  
It's time to say "madam".  
"You're always my little girl."Mad Hatter said.  
You're always my little girl.  
You're always in my heart.  
May I say it again?  
Why is a raven like a writing desk?  
Mad Hatter thought.  
And he smiled as brightly as ever.  
"I like you.Because a raven is like a writing desk."  
He heard that.  
Because I love you.  
The blond fire burning up the way.  
The Hatter gets the secret.  
Mad Hatter is mad.  
Mad Hatter is laughing.  
Mad Hatter is a finding child.  
A cake. A cup of tea.  
A hug full full of love.  
"Me ,too.My Alice."


End file.
